What lies ahead
by Djvirgil
Summary: Barbara meet some one who may or may not be connected to her and her new "secret" boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

_**I just own one of these characters, pleas review it.**_

* * *

It was early in the morning, but she was just getting home from a long night, unfortunately it wasn't the night that she want it to be, because of the upcoming test, sure having an eidetic memory helps but that will only get you so far, especially if you have other thing to do with your time.

As she got closer to her house, she notice a girl leaning at the bottom of the stairs, at first she thought that she was just one of the lucky ones to be able to go out at night get as drunk as she want it to and not worry about the end of the world and this one just passed out at some point in the night, but as she got closer to her she start to notice fading bruises all over her arms and lags, a cut in her left hand, and the red coming out of her lip.

She fear for the worst, sure she was living in Burnside but this was still Gotham, and the creeps lurk in the shadows of the city.

Rushing to her side, she realize she was just sleeping, and that was the first good news, at the end she was not dead nor in any danger of it, some how she manage to get her in the apartment that she now share with, Frankie Charles, Dinah Lance and Liz.

Inside while the girl was sleeping in the sofa she start to inspect her , the girl was tall as tall as she was, very skinny but it looked like she exercise regularly, with scarlet hair that made hers look bleak in comparison and a pair of Azure colored eyes that remind herd of someone. "Who is she?" somebody asked behind her "I hope that this one will be at least more friendlier that the last one of your friend that you bring" "She is not my friend, I found her outside like this and it's not like I could leave her there" she responded as she turn around to see Frankie. "I'm Jini" an unfamiliar voice said "and thank you" she finished.

The two turned to the sofa to see the previously unconscious girl, now sitting there.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Barbara and this is Frankie" Barbara answer her quickly "now with that out of the way, what happened to you?"

"Nothing" Jini answered, but Barbara knew she was lying.

"Yea right and those are just a new trend of tattoos that I haven't heard of" Barbara said to her.

"Maybe "she answered.

The way she answer to her questions and her eyes just stare at her started to irritate Barbara of, now she knew just to whom she remind her of, an awkward silence fall in the room for a solid minute until Jini's stomach begun to grumble.

"When was the last time that you ate anything?" Frankie asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yesterday, at breakfast" Jini answered her.

Barbara actually surprise that this girl could say more than one word at the time asked her "what were you doing in the bottom of the stairs?"

"Sleeping wasn't it obvious" she said.

"Yea but why, don't you have a home" Barbara said, trying not to get frustrated with the girl.

"No I'm new in town"

Finally an answer that didn't sound like a she was trying to hide something "where are you from?" Frankie asked as she brought a sandwich.

"Star City" she answered her while taking a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"And what are you doing in Gotham?" Barbara asked her.

"Looking some one"

"Who?" Barbara asked thinking that that could have some importance to the state in which she was now.

"None of your business, lady" she said finishing the sandwich, "your friend is rather curious" she said to Frankie how smirk a little.

"Yea she is, but you get used to it eventually"

"I just want to know what happen to you" Barbara said a little frustrated now.

"This is nothing, you should see how the other ended up" she said with a proud smile on her face.

So you were in a fight or something like that?" Frankie asked.

"More like a mugging, but they chose the wrong girl"

"Yea you obviously don't have much to steal" Barbara said.

Jini started to glare at her but didn't say anything; another awkward silence was broken when a cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this" Jini said upon leaving the room.

Barbara found herself thinking on how weird was this, she had no idea


	2. Chapter 2

Burnside sucked, for him at least, it was way to quiet for his taste hardly any street level crime to stop, and the few he encounter that night never got past a mugging, that's was one of the reasons he had to call it a night so early, the other one was the plans he had with his new girlfriend.

In the way to his Gotham's safe house, he saw something weird, and that was something given the fact that he had visited Apokolips, before he could realizes it he found himself following two very familiar shadows, one was of an archer thin and tall very athletic, and the other one was what it looked like of a human engulfed in fire.

(They can't be Roy and Kory) he thought, they were in the other side of world in one of theirs romantic getaways.

And of course he was right, this guys were not his friend, he mainly realized that when he got a better look at the archer and realize it was a she, that looked remarkably like Cheshire

"Who are you two" Jason asked the two

Realizing that they been spot the two strange decide to made a run for it, (well it look like I'm getting that late night exercise after all) he thought as he followed the two.

They seam to now the city well, but not like Jason, soon they decide to play a little rougher so in what looked like one fast swept of her arm the archer fired three arrows at Jason.

He draw his gun and shot at the first one, it explode even if she wasn't Roy she clearly learned from him, realizing this, the safer bet was in dodging the other two, so he did

"Impressive" said the alien man

"I've seen better" the archer said

"Yeah, but still" the alien said "look out" he yell as he push the girl out of of the way of Jason's bullet

"ok, as much as I was enjoying the show, I think its time to put an end to all of this" Jason said while pointing his guns at both of them "so I'm going to ask one more time, who are you?"

"My name is Ryand'r I'm…"the man manage to said before been interrupted

"From Tamaran, I see that, and Merida, here" Jason said pointing at the girl

"Lian" she answered "and props for not calling me Katniss"

"No problem" Jason said "now tell me what are you two doing in Gotham"

"We can't, it's confidential" Ryan said while started to stand up

"Well, I'm pretty good keeping secrets" Jason said back

"I'm sure, but we have to follow orders" Ryan said "besides, it's really not of your business"

Suddenly Ryan shot a star bolt, at the nearest of the arrow that Lian had fired before, a bright flash of light and a loud bang after, and the two were gone

(Perfect) Jason thought as he was leaving the rooftop, (how could let them escape so easily? I hope Damian doesn't heard about this)

* * *

Ten minutes later he was home, a small one room apartment full with a sort of different weapons, a huge book case fill with books that range from sci-fi novels, to quantum physics books, and a bed.

Which was the sole reason he went there in the first place, taking of his helmet and gear and throwing it the floor he made his way to the bed, still thinking about the bizarre encounter that he had with gender swap versions of his friends And why the seemed like they were looking for something.

Next day came and Jason have had the minimal amount of sleep, something that he was used to by now, so he got up went stray to the bath room to take a shower, and started to get ready for the special day

But during all of that, his mind keeps wandering about last night, why a miniature version of Cheshire with Roy's skills and a Tamaranean were in Gotham? , Kory knew about others Tamaraneans in earth? Were there more Tamaraneans? And all that

When suddenly his cell phone rang, he knew who it was before picking it up, only the closest people had his number and Roy and Kory almost never call so the only one left was.

"Hi Red" he said while answered "how was your night?"

Awful" Barbara answered "I love college, but I hate tests"

Jason laughed a little "yeah, I get it"

"So call to see if today was still a thing, or you chicken out again?" Barbra said

"No, its still a thing; I think its time for them to know"

"Ok, see you later then" Barbara said

"See you" they hang up

After finishing with his tux, he started to walked towards the door, and when he opened the door there they where, the two that last night did all that just so they could get away from him were standing in his door, the door of probably the safest of his safe houses

"We need your help" Ryan said as soon as he saw Jason

"I'm busy" Jason said with a angry look "and beside, its non of my business, remember"

"Yeah, I know what I said but it's urgent" Ryan said obviously worry

"Look, I'm really busy today, but if you can wait, I'd listen to what ever is that you need, ok"

"We are going to be near Wayne enterprises, so if you finish early with whatever it is your doing go there"

"Ok" Jason said leaving the place, wondering how they knew where he was, and who he was, (how are they really)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first gala at the Wayne manor since Bruce manage to recuperate it from Arkham so everyone had to be there, those making it the perfect moment to come forth with both families.

The first minutes in the limo were kind of awkward, they didn't talk at all at first, and this was a huge step back wards in their relationship.

"So, how do I look" Jason said trying to break the ice

"Fine, but you could at least have put on a tux" Barbara said back

"Why are you so worried about it? It's not as if they didn't already know"

"It's not that"

"Then, what is it?" Jason asked

"You look way better in a tux, that's all" Barbara answered him

"Well, maybe the next time"

"And, what made you think they know?"Barbara asked him

"Well" Jason said trying to evade her green gaze "Kory may or may not post it in the internet"

"What!" Barbra yelled "why did she do that

I don't know, I didn't even knew she was in any social media"

"Great, this is just great"

"Don't worry; you can introduce me as your boyfriend to your Dad."

"Yea, I gust I had to settle with that"

"You know" Jason said trying to change the topic before she decided to not go to the gala "I ran in to some weird guys last night, when I was in Burnside"

"Really, weird like the joker?" Barbara asked

"No, but one was an archer and the other a Tamaranean"

"Just like Roy y Kory?"

"Yeah, but with the genders swap, and they somehow knew the location of my safe house"

"Great way to protect your identity, boy wonder" Barbara said "so any idea on whom these guys may be?"

"No, the only ones that know about my safe house are you guys, Roy y Kory, Talia and the all-cast"

"Well that's weird, what did they tell you?" Barbara asked

"They came to me today and told me that, something was going to happened near Wayne tech, and they need my help"

"And, you decide to come to this boring thing instead, I'm so flattered" Barbara said, smirking

"I can still ditch you" Jason said

"Do that, and I'll show Kory this" Barbara pulled out her cell phone and showed to Jason a photo of him sleeping with a teddy bear

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked, while his face turned as red as his helmet

"Alfred" was all that she said

* * *

Every one that was, or wanted it to be some one in Gotham was in there, politicians, models, chief of industries, but Bruce was talking with a very important pair, one was a journalist from Metropolis, and the other one was the newly pointed ambassador of the island of Themyscira

"So, this is what a gala at the Wayne manor is like" Clark said "it's nicer than I thought"

"Wait, this is the first time you come to one?" Diana asked

"Yeah, I'm not exactly in my element here" he answered

"Beside, I've never invited you to one" Bruce said

"Yeah, that's true too"

"So, where are your children?" Diana asked

"Well, Dick is around probably eating something, Tim is with his friends, and Damian is being Damian"

"And, what about Jason?" Clark asked "I thought, you two were ok now"

"We are, but this is really not his element"

"Well, then if I were you wouldn't look in that direction" Diana said

He turned around to see Jason and Barbara entering the manor, together, holding hands

* * *

"Do you think, he's coming" Lian said, while finishing her cigarette

"Doubt it" Ryand'r said "I mean, today is a special day, for both of them"

"Yeah, but we need them here" a voice said while landing in the rooftop

"Well, maybe if some one allowed us to tell them the truth they may have come" Lian said

"How many times I have to tell you? We aren't allow to and that's no my decision" said the voice

It was from a girl, completely wrapped in a red ninja like garb, in her right arm what looked like grappling hook attached to it.

"Now, let's do this before we loose our chance" the new girl said

"Yeah boss" both said mockingly

* * *

"Well, look what we have here, the first appearance of he new hot couple" Dick said while approaching them "it's seems like I owe to Roy $20 bucks"

"Wait, you bet on us having a relationship?" Barbara asked

"No! I bet on you not being able to come here today like a couple" Dick said "Tim and Damian, they did bet on you two being thing"

"Really, who won that one?" Jason asked

"Tim" dick answer

Guessing that those two have a pretty awkward conversation ahead, Jason decide to disappear and star to look for his own awkward conversation.

* * *

"Look, Dick before you say anything, I just going to say that" Barbara said after noticing Jason was leaving.

"I'm very happy for the two" Dick said

"Oh, thanks" Barbara said a little puzzle by his words

"I mean it; you two are perfect for each other" Dick continued "he is a lot less angry now, and this is the first time in a long time that I see you happy, like really happy"

"I'm" that was all that she said

"And what Bruce said about it?"

"Unless he had an account in Facebook, I don't think he knew you know until now"

"I wouldn't underestimate him you know"

* * *

He was wandering around the hall, looking for something to eat, when suddenly he felt somebody approaching him from behind *well here we go* he said in his mind

"So, young man want tell me your name" a familiar voice said

Jason was taken by surprise, he thought that Bruce was the one behind him, but the reality was much worse

"Mm, hi my name is Jason" Jason said while offering his arm for a hand shake

"Hi Jason, I'm James, James Gordon" said while shaking Jason's hand "Barbara's father"

"Yeah, I know Barbara have a picture of the two of you" Jason said trying to not show how frightened he was

"So, you and Barbara how do you two met" a second voice said this time there was no doubt of the owner of that one

"Oh, hi Bruce I hadn't had the time to go to say, hi to you yet" James said turning around "how you doing"

"Fine, but I believe you were talking with him about something" Bruce said, while pointing at Jason that much rather face Darkseid alone than this two

"No, go ahead" Jason said "I'm sure you two had a lot to talk about"

"Not as much as we do" James said to Jason "so, tell me, where you and Barbara met?" he asked in a tone that sound more like an order than a suggestion

* * *

Jason froze, not only he wasn't prepare to face Jim Gordon, the best police that Gotham ever had, but he wasn't sure about how many Barbara had told him

"Should we help him?" Dick asked to Barbara, while watching the scene unfold

"Maybe later" she answered "besides, he is doing just fine"

"If you say so" Dick said "so, how is the college's life treating you"

"Badly, in fact I much rather dealt with any psycho"

"That bad"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll figure something out"

"Or maybe, I just had to stop being Batgirl" Barbara said half joking

The truth is that Barbara had entertaining that thought for a long time now and with Spoiler around she had some one that could take her place but before she could start to ramble about that thought

"Ok, I think that it is time for you to go and help Jason there"

* * *

Right now Jason was gravely regretting the fact that he didn't decide to go to Wayne tech with the couple, anything is better than been interrogated by Batman and the commissioner of the police at the same time, and suddenly somebody new enter the conversation, someone whom Jason was actually glad to hear

"Ok, you two need to leaving him be" Barbara said

"Hi, Barbara" James said to his daughter as he lean to kiss her in the cheek "how are you"

"A little worry, the last thing that I need right now is my father scaring my new boyfriend"

"Hello Barbara, long time no see" Bruce said

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy with college and all"

"Yeah, I hear about that"

"So, maybe you could shine a light on something" Bruce said "how you and Jason met?"

"In college actually, he needed a tutor" Barbara said, so easily that it look like she had practice that same answer a hundred times

"I see, well that's all I want it to know" Bruce said and turned to James "commissioner, I want to talk to you about a partnership between Wayne tech and G.C.P.D, maybe we should go somewhere more private"

"Oh, ok" James said, even if he wasn't satisfied by the conversation

"Thanks for that" Jason said while grabbing a glass that Barbara was handing him

"Yeah, for a minute there you look like you needed help"

"Just for a minute?" Jason said

"You know, who would have thought that the big bad Red hood can't deal with meeting his girlfriend's dad" Barbara said smirking

"Hey, Ducra taught me how to kill a man, not to have a conversation" Jason said "besides; you didn't tell me that your dad was coming"

"I know, I thought that if you have known you probably wouldn't come"

Jason thought in a respond, but before he could speak

"Something is happening, we need you two" Dick said very serious

"What happen?" Jason asked

"A bomb, in Wayne tech main research facility" dick responded


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick change in clothing in the bat cave, Dick, Barbara and Jason were in their way while Bruce and Tim stay behind so no one suspected a thing

"You should say something" Barbara whisper to Jason

"No, at least not until we are sure that this have anything to do with those two" Jason said while approaching Wayne tech's main research facility

"What ever you say" Barbara said not really convince "but if this has anything to do with them you will take the full responsibility"

"Hey, are you two love birds coming or what?" Dick asked

"Yeah, yeah" Jason shrugs

* * *

In the last floor of the building, the three mysterious figures were trying to crawl out of the rubble that the explosion had left

"Good going Lian" Ryand'r said "but you know, I think you left a little bit of the building intact, care to try again"

"Yeah, maybe this time I manage to blow your mouth" Lian said

"Either, you shut up or I will kill you" the ninja said "now lets see what we can salvage before"

"Before what?" a voice asked behind them

* * *

"So this is what you mean?" Jason asked

"Ok this may look bad, but we didn't do it" Lian said trying to avoid an unnecessary fight between the two groups

"Well, it was your bombs that blow up the building" Ryand'r said

"Why did you say that?" Lian asked him

"Because, it is the truth"

"Both of you shut up" the ninja said "lock, there's a simple explanation for this entire thing so pleas can we talk?"

"Ok, talk" Dick said with one hand on his escrima sticks

"A week ago a very dangerous man calling himself Redux, escape from prison, we have been following him since then"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you are here, or why you blow up the top half of the building" Jason said, while getting kind of anxious

"That's because, when he escape he also took a very advance machine with him" she continued "but the it was damage during one of our last battles and Wayne tech was the nearest place were he could get the parts that he need to repair it"

"That's bullshit" Jason said "if this Redux guy is so dangerous how come I haven't hear of him?"

"Because we throw him in jail before he could do anything" Lian answered him clearly on edge

"Ok, so you track him down here and then what"

"He was ready for us, he beat us and took what he need it" the ninja said "but before he could escaped, the Red hood shoot a exploding arrow at the ceiling"

* * *

While she was talking about what had happened a voice started to talk in Nightwing's com

"Nightwing" said Tim "I finish looking in every file of any known criminal in jail, there is no match of any Redux"

"Ok, that's all well and good, but my friend said that there no one with the name Redux in any known jail" Nightwing said pulling out his escrima sticks "so I have to assume that all your story is fake"

"No wait" she tried to said but it was to late and the three had already jumped and attacked them

* * *

Barbara attack the archer and Dick was closer to the alien, that leave the ninja to Jason

"Before we do this, care to tell me your name?" Jason asked her

"Scarlett" the girl said "you can call me Scarlett"

"That's not your real name is it?" Jason asked

"No, but it's the one that matters right now"

"If you said so" Jason said while finally shooting at her

Scarlett manage to evade every single bullet shoot by Jason, so agile and grace, almost like a ballerina

"Really, this is all you can do?" Scarlett asked Jason in a mockingly tone "my old man have better aim, and he lost an eye"

"Yeah, well unlike your father I'm not trying to kill you"

"Really, why?" she said "did you lose your nerve? Or maybe it is that you don't want your little Batgirl to see you for who you really are?"

Jason stopped for a second, dumbfounded about the fact that this completely stranger knew something so private about him

"No, I just want to ask some stuff to you and your friends and in my experience it's a lot harder to get the answers you want if you kill the people that had them"

* * *

"You know, I've dreaming about this moment every since I first hear about you" Lian said to Barbara

"Really, why?" Barbara asked "are you one of my fans?"

"Actually, yeas I am"

"Aww really, remind me to give you an autograph after this is over" Barbara said while throwing a batarang "but tell let me asked you something, who are you people?"

"Just a group of friends trying to make of the world a better place" Lian said while shooting an arrow to the batarang and another at Batgirl

Barbara mind flashed back, to the countless times that Jason had use a similar way to describe himself and his friends, was that just a coincidence or was it something more

"I see, I'm not going get a straight answer from you, am I?"

"No, unless you beat me" Lian said

"Oh, yeah like that it going to be a problem"

* * *

"I see you aren't the chatty type, are you?" Dick said to the alien, engulf in flame "you are nothing like the others tamaraneans that I know"

"I don't want to do this" Ryand'r said " look, unlike my boss, I believe that if we work together with Batman and his allies we could capture Redux faster"

"Well, maybe we could work something out, but you need to tell me the truth"

"That's the thing we already say too much, we could be in grave danger if we reveal more"

"So, you want us to trust you, but you aren't wiling to trust us?"

Before Ryand'r could answered the question, a explosion was heard coming from were Jason and Scarlett were fighting and two shadows started to falling


	5. Chapter 5

Jason and Scarlet were to preoccupied with each other to notice the shadow digging his way out of the ruble.

(I need to get out of here, before those two idiots realize I'm still here) Redux taught to himself wile fiddling with a estrange looking device in his wrist (dam it, that explosion damage the circuits)

Redux look on in one of his pouches for a small explosive and throw it in the middle of the fight between the two

* * *

Barbara had manage to free Lian from her arrows but she was still a formidable opponent

"Ok I'll give you this you know how to fight" Barbara said to her

"Tanks you, I've had a pretty good teacher" Lian said

"Yeah I can see that, care to tell me the name of this teacher?" Barbara said hoping to get a t least a hint of just who were these people

"Sorry, no can do" Lian answered

Barbara was starting to get really frustrated with her (are all of the archers in the world this obnoxious) she taught but before she could said something the explosion on the building cough here by surprise

"No, Jason" Barbara scream as the silhouette of a man falling from the now engulfed in flame building, but before she could do something Jason manage to activate his now trade mark all-caste wings meanwhile Ryand'r flew of the rooftop were he and Nightwing were standing and caught the other silhouette

* * *

"So what happen?" Nightwing asked the two of them

"The dam building blew up" Jason said and kept talking without realizing that the he managed to get a chuckle out of scarlet "didn't you see it"

"No, I got that I want to know why it blew up"

"Redux was still in the building" Scarlet said "and hi finished the job that the Red hood started"

Dick gazed at Jason and said "god going"

"Not me, the other one" Jason quickly said wile thinking (man this is going to get confusing very soon)

"Any way" Nightwing said "why didn't you tell us that hi was still there"

"First of all I didn't knew, and second you guys jump us before we could tell you anything else"

"Ok maybe we could all agree that that wasn't the best idea" Batgirl said

"Yea no kindling" Scarlet said

"So lets start this again, who are you people and what is it that you want?"

* * *

After a quick chat wit her two friends, Scarlet finally decide to tell everything that she could about her, here friends and Redux

"Ok, so as you already know the Tamaranean is call Ryand'r aka Wildfire, and the girl with the attitude is Lian or our Red hood my real name is Jini"

The moment that she said here name Barbara realize how familiar here voce sound could she be the same girl that she have meet earlier

"But you can call me scarlet, we work fore an ultra secret peace keeping organization call Krishna and Redux used to be a prisoner in one of our secret prison, but during a riot he manage to get hold of a time flux device and use it to scape it"

"So let me see if I get this right, this Redux guy stole a time machine?" Jason asked

"No, he stole a device that allowed him to move outside of time, and then modified it to allowed him to travel through time"

"yeah, because that's so much better" Jason add

"so you guys come from the future?" Nightwing asked "how far in to it?"

"Twenty years actually"

"So, do you expect us to believe that in merely twenty years humans manage to time travel?" Jason said not really believing what Jini was saying

"No, actually Kyle Hunt aka Redux is the first human to time travel with a man made machine, we did it with a little help of a magic spell"

"Ok, that I can believe that" Jason said

"Really?" Dick asked him "you believe in magic"

"Yeah, I mean once you died and come back tanks to a regenerative bath you kind of started to believe in magic"

"Did you two finish talking?" Jini said "any way our boss sent us here to try and stop him before he could change the time line but we lose his track here in Gotham"

"And what was what he wanted in Wayne tech?"

"Because theirs a Kyle Hunt in this year Wayne tech and, he is already working in the basics for his time device"

"Ok, I think I get it know" Barbara said "but I still need to know one last think, what's exactly your connection with us"

"I'm not allowed to say, but its not like I haven't broke all the rules in the book by now, I'm Jason's and your daughter"


	6. Chapter 6

After what it looked like hours, Dick was the one to break the silent

"Prove it" he demanded "theirs no way that anyone could believe that story without proofs"

After a long sigh the girl finally said pointing at her father

"You're name is Jason Peter Todd, born in August 16, 1995, when you were fifteen the joker kill you"

Forgetting the fact that she knew his full name, the only ones that knew about his death were the ones in the family, Talia, Roy and Kory there was no way that some random girl would know that

"Ok, that's enough" Barbara interrupted her before she could said anything that could give Jason bad memories "I've believe you, now what"

"Now we need your help, we've been tracking down this era Kyle Hunt but we've haven't found him yet"

"Why not, don't you guys have access to the history banks or something?" Dick asked

"Well… the truth is that we aren't supposes to be in this era, and because of that the only thing that we brought from the future was what we had on us"

"Why not?"

"Truth is that…" Jinni started to talk but in mid sentence went quit almost as if she was embarrassed of something

"The truth is, that our first mission as agents of Krishna was as the escorts of Kyle and is our fault that he escaped"

"Hey Lian!" Jinni said as she pulled her friend by the arm

"What?"

"You don't have to said all that"

"Oh please, spear me they aren't your parents yet, you have nothing to prove to them"

As the two girls started a conversation on their own Ryand'r that had been flying around trying to find Redux landed and spoke

"Nothing, I can't found him anywhere"

"I see…. Look guys give us a few more minutes to assimilate all this" Dick said and with that Barbara, Jason that been in completely silent so far and himself move out of ear shot to talked

"So… is there something that you'd like to say?" Dick asked Jason

But he didn't answered

"How about you Red?"

"I think they are saying the truth but I'm not sure"

With one finger to his ear Dick asked Tim in the bat cave

"Hey Tim can you cheek to see if theirs an employee with the name of Kyle Hunt in Wayne tech"

"Give me a sec"

"Ok" he answered "I'm going to see if they can tell me anything else you two stay here"

In any other moment both of them would remind him that he is not the boss but under this circumstance it was obvious that the only one that could deal with them

"Jason…" Barbara said in a whisper behind him

"…."

"Are you ok?"

Two more times she tried to snap Jason out of his trance but he just kept his eyes glue to Jinni

"I've…" he finally said

"Yes?" Barbara asked

"I've had to go"

"What…" but before she could asked what he meant by that

"I've got to get out of here"

And with that Jason jumped out of the building and disappeared

"Where is he going?" Dick asked here

"Mmm… He said that…. He knew someone that could found this Kyle guy"

"Oook, well what ever let go"

"Go? Where?"

"Tim call he said that theirs something that we need to see in the cave"

"Are we taking them to?"

"Yea, Batman said that he had some questions for them too"

* * *

By the time that Dick and the others reached the manor the charity had already finish and most of the guests had already leave

"So these are our time displace guests" said a man with a distinct British accent

"Al!" said Barbara after seeing the butler "I dint see you during the party"

"I'm sorry Miss. Barbara, but I was quite busy"

"It ok… And where is Bruce or Tim?"

"In the manor dealing with the guests that don't want to leave yet"

After changing in to his tux Dick said

"Ok I'm going to go get them, you tree don't go anywhere … and don't touch anything"

"Roger that" said Lian with a mocking tone

"So can I offer you anything to drink?" Alfred asked them

"No I'm fine thanks" Ryand'r was the first to answer him

"I want a whisky in the rocks" Lian said with a stone dead face that suggested she was serious

After a quick look the butler finally said

"Sorry, I don't serve alcohol"

"She's joking, I'd like an earl grey tea without sugar" Jinni said

"Fine I want a Cooke with no ice"

"Certainly"

And with that he started to walk back in to the mansion, but before he was gone he turned and said

"Excuse me miss. Barbara?"

This took Barbara by surprise so she toke a second to answered

"What happened Al?"

"Could you give me a hand?"

"Don't tell me that the age's finally catching up to you"

"Don't be ridiculous… but I also need to prepare Master Bruce's and masters Richard's and Timothy's drinks and I could use some younger hands"

"Mmm… ok give a minute to change and I see you at the kitchen"

* * *

Twenty minutes after taking of her batgirl costume and putting on a sweatpants and a hoodie that she kept in the cave for emergencies, she went up to the manor's kitchen to meet with Alfred

Sitting in at table and wit out waiting for him to turn around she asked

"Ok, so what's really going on here?"

"I' don't know miss. Barbara why don't you tell me, you seem to have something in your head"

"How did you…"

"If you spend enough time around the world greatest detective you are bound to pick up some tricks of your own, so talk"

As he said that, he poured a cup of tea and put it in front of her

"It's Jason, the whole thing with that girl Jinni seem catch him by surprise"

Going back to preparing the rest of the drinks Alfred asked her

"And how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"How did you took the news that you one day could be a mother"

"I don't know, I think that I'm still trying to process the whole thing"

"Well try and put yourself in Master Jason's shoes, and the way he leads his life"

* * *

It took him half an hour to go from Wayne tech to his safe house and trough out that time there was only one thing in his mind

(I'm gone be a father)

While living with his parents and trough out his live in the streets hi was too young to think about that, in his time as robin a part of him always knew that he could die at any moment and the idea of leaving a family behind wasn't something that appealed to him and after coming back that idea had intensified even more

All manner of question rush to his mind the moment that Jinni said that, but in the end his mouth remained shut, as if something beyond his control force it shut

(How?) He asked while looking at a photo of his first day as robin

(How can you be father?)

(How can you take care of someone? When you can barley take care of yourself)


End file.
